


【锐明】荼靡02

by Eva_ZCY



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_ZCY/pseuds/Eva_ZCY
Summary: 预警：双性
Relationships: 锐明
Kudos: 1





	【锐明】荼靡02

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：双性

-4-  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，大当家半退隐的这段时日，皇族日子很不好过。  
首当其冲的就是当初风光入帮如今俨然皇族栋梁的李小龙。  
说起这个李小龙就气得直咬牙，最近几个月他连出个保镖任务都有人暗中使绊，说这幕后黑手和他没私仇他是不信的。不过如果仅是有私仇也就算了，人在江湖飘哪能不挨刀，没与人结过仇的人在他看来都不算混过黑。问题是这位幕后黑手目的之无聊手段之卑劣实在叫人发指，不正面交锋，不做大局，鸡毛蒜皮的小事搞一堆，让李小龙烦得很却又到处使不上劲。  
除了李小龙，这几个月史森明也过得不太好。最近lpl地下世界出现了一个代号为“cryin”的人物，身分不明，行踪莫测，明面上似乎不属于lpl地区任何一个帮派。但据史森明的眼线报告，这人与好几个主要地下军火渠道来往密切。  
这消息说大么不大，说小倒也不小，至少皇族是派了不少老江湖仔细盯着“cryin”此人。但史森明总觉得仅是紧密盯梢还远远不够——不知为何，每每看到“cryin”相关的信息他都无来由地感到一阵心悸。然而眼下皇族也的确没有余裕太过关注一个还不确定是否会成为威胁的人，饶是史森明再为此心绪不宁，他也不得不忍痛放弃。  
张锐就是在这个当口出现在史森明酒店房间的门口的。  
放张锐进来的时候，史森明还思考了好一会儿如果今晚他俩盖着棉被纯聊天算不算偷情。好在这回张锐谈正事的意向十分明确，开门见山彻底掐了史森明的胡思乱想：  
“我可以帮你调查cryin。”  
此话一出，原本还想寒暄几句的史森明立即陷入了沉默。  
张锐像是早就料到了史森明的沉默，不等他回复就继续说了下去：“毕竟做了这么多年太子候选，我有自己的消息渠道。你迫于形势放弃的事，我可以帮你做。”  
“呵，”史森明忍不住嗤了一声，摇了摇头带着笑意地回道，”你最近做了那么多好事，我拿什么信任你，张锐？“  
”凭我爱你。”  
张锐说出这句话的时候，舌头都差点打结。太过陌生又太过熟悉的一句话了……以前在史森明身边时常常徘徊在口边的三个字，如今终于得以脱口而出，却是在这般情境之下。  
史森明对此没什么反应，神情、动作都维持着原样，放佛张锐不曾说过什么。  
换是从前的张锐，这会儿或许就被窘迫扼住了喉咙，然后就这样糊里糊涂地任森明以漠然为刃宰割着自己的真心，最终糊里糊涂地遗忘自己曾那么热烈地爱过。但今时不同于往，那夜的吻烧尽了森明的伪装，也烧尽了张锐的胆怯。凝视着森明眼底的防备，张锐粲然一笑：  
“那个叛徒是我的敲门砖。我知道你从没信任过我这个人，你信任的只是一条对你摇尾乞怜的狗……但森明，除了我，你现在还能信任谁？谁还有能力帮到你呢？”  
长久的沉默。  
久到张锐无暇再等下去了。他无奈且强硬地在森明眉间落下轻柔的一个吻，然后拢了拢衣领头也不回地朝门口走去。  
在他即将出门的那一刻，身后传来了森明妥协的声音。  
“接下来一个月，我都会住在这个酒店。” 

-5-  
两个人正式开始合作了以后，史森明也只找了张锐寥寥几次。  
当然，这很大一部分原因是最近史森明在打点一门大生意，没那么多精力去盯张锐的进度。  
还有一小部分原因是，他们俩上过床了。   
这事发生在他们正式合作的第二天，张锐现在回想起来仍是一阵蚀骨销魂。  
那天，张锐只是突然很想见史森明，头脑一热随便拿了沓cryin的消息就打了车去酒店。不料，史森明早就等在那里了，抬头望向张锐的时候眼睛湿漉漉的。  
张锐理所当然地被勾引了，他随意地将背包撂在衣柜里，一手垫着森明的后脑勺，一手将人按在门上，低头一下一下地啄着心上人软嫩丰满的唇瓣。史森明被他啄得有点恼，狠狠瞪了张锐一眼，伸手就想抓着张锐的衣领强迫对方与他深吻。  
张锐没有遂了他的愿，先一步拉开距离，然后一手捉住了森明的右手，将其拉至嘴边在手背上印下了一个粘腻的吻。  
从门打开的那一刻，张锐就知道史森明演这出是什么心思。他太过了解史森明了，了解到在气血上涌之前，理智就先一步给了他答案，连色令智昏的机会都不给他。史森明此举无非是告诉他，他们之间只是单纯的交易，他张锐双手奉上的真心，史森明不但不要，还要往上踩两脚再退还给他。说不气那是假的，但张锐深知，此时气昏了头和这个人渣争吵才是真的输了。  
对付这种将本性藏得滴水不漏的控制狂，唯有打乱他的节奏，才能一解心中闷气。  
——就像后来，在雪白的床单上，张锐以一种近乎虔诚的姿态舔舐着史森明的花穴，偶尔轻触敏感的花核，更多的时候仅是在周边忽轻忽重地扫荡，让史森明只能被迫随着他的动作在欲海里浮浮沉沉。几番玩弄后，森明难耐的呻吟中甚至带了几分凶狠，他一边挺腰夹臀做尽淫荡的姿态，一边咬牙切齿地在喘息间问候张锐的父母祖宗。  
玩到那头的骂声渐渐轻了下去，张锐这才直起上身去望史森明此时的模样。  
那真是在张锐记忆里，史森明最狼狈的样子。被汗水浸湿的额发、鬓发粘在脸上，上眼皮无精打采地耸搭着，嘴唇红肿着，被咬破的地方更是红得滴血，整个人全身上下都泛着一层不自然的嫣红。看到一向游刃有余的史森明像落花一样了无生气地躺在泥泞之中，张锐还是心软了，他轻轻摸了摸史森明的右脸颊，柔声道，“你这么怕失态的一人，怎么就偏偏选了这样一个方式让我死心呢？”  
听罢，史森明抬眼看向张锐。饶是丢盔弃甲至此，他的眸子仍是亮的，像是黑夜里的火光，让人心生向往的同时又害怕被灼伤。  
“哈，你怎么知道，”史森明轻蔑地笑道，“我不是天生荡妇活该被人干呢？”  
话音未落，绵软的尾音被生生卡在喉咙里。像是受了什么无法忍受的酷刑一般，史森明倒吸了一口凉气，双手紧紧抓着张锐的背，整个身体不住地轻颤。  
不愿再听史森明一句废话的张锐不等他说完就挺身进去了，肉棒不由分说地破开献媚的软肉，一头扎入一汪春水之中。  
之后的一切都不受控制了，两个人像两捆燃烧着的干柴，一边吞噬着对方一边毁灭着自己。到了这一步已经没有暂停键可以按了，唯有相拥着化为灰烬才是他们最终的归宿。  
张锐本想慢一点减少身下人的疼痛，但史森明甜腻的浪叫不断拱着他的火，让他被欲望烧得头昏、像个野兽一样毫无章法地在配偶体内横冲直撞。撞到某个点的时候，史森明的叫声带了些不甘的恼火和无法掩饰的欢愉。被这声媚意入骨的叫声刺激到的张锐一个用力让两人位置颠倒，这个变化让他进入得更深、也让他得以看到史森明的表情。  
......虽然真正看到史森明的表情的时候，张锐并没有多开心。被性器禁锢在自己身上的人虽然眉梢眼角都藏着春意，但眼底却没有一丝的动情。  
即将射精的时候，张锐拿手覆盖住了史森明的双眼。  
细密的睫毛不住地颤抖着、一下一下挠着手心，挠得张锐再一次地心软了。  
“我真tm活该，”张锐嘟囔着，将硬得有些发疼的性器拔出来，对着森明细瘦的腿射出一股浓浆。


End file.
